


Smooth Jazz

by Sapphire628



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: NoneRatings: GSummary: Chris and Reader attend a jazz club to  see Jeremy Renner perform.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Smooth Jazz

“Hello?”

“Hi Y/N.”

“Chris! Hi. How are you?”

He chuckled softly, “I’m good. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No not at all. I just ran out to get some lunch. What are you up to?”

“I just got back from the gym. Listen there is something I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I know this is kind of last minute but my friend Jeremy is performing at a jazz club on Thursday night. Would you like to go with me?”

“Really?

“Yeah. Unless you don’t like that kind of thing.”

“No I would love to go,” Y/N smiled, “What’s the name of the club? What time would you like me to meet you there?”

“I’ll pick you up. If that’s okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “What time should I be ready for you?”

“Well the show starts at 8:30. How about I pick you up at 6:00 and we can grab dinner before.”

Y/N smiled, “That sounds great Chris. I’m looking forward to it.”

He smiled on his end of the phone, “Great. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Bye.”

****

On Thursday evening Chris pulled into the parking lot of Y/N’s apartment complex. This was there fourth date since meeting at a New Years’ Eve party and his first time picking her up. She had insisted on meeting him wherever they were going to be spending time together.

Two minutes later, he was standing in front of the door to her apartment.

“Hi,” Y/N smiled after opening the door.

“Wow. You look amazing.”

She blushed and looked down at her outfit. She was dressed in a black and silver body-con dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. On her feet were fuchsia colored stilettos.

“Thank you,” Y/N smiled, “You look very nice yourself.“

He was dressed in charcoal grey slacks with a black V neck sweater

"Thanks,” he smiled, “this is for you.”

“Oh thank you,” she smiled shyly accepting the pink rose he held out to her, “it’s beautiful. Can you give me a minute to pop it in some water?”

“Of course.”

“Come on in. It should only take a minute or two.”

Chris stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

“Make yourself at home,” Y/N called over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen. 

He looked around the living room taking in the décor. Everything from the leather couch to the colors were warm and earthy. It all fit Y/N very well.

“Chris!?”

“Yeah?” he called back. 

“Can you come in here? I need help.” 

“Everything okay?”

She looked at him with a blush, “I can’t reach the vase I need and I don’t really want to stand on a chair in this dress.”

He laughed, “no problem.”

Chris stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back as he reached up to grab the vase she had pointed to. Y/N sucked in a breath when his cologne filled her senses.

"Thank you,“ she spoke softly.

Chris just nodded staring into her eyes. Y/N stared back. She hadn’t noticed how close they were until she had looked at him. She saw his eyes dart down to lips before looking at her again.   
Y/N held her breath waiting to see if he would finally kiss her. 

Chris stepped back, “We should probably get going so we’re not late for our reservation.

She tried to mask her disappointment, “Okay.”

Moving to the sink she filled the bud vase with water and placed the rose inside. After placing it in the center of her table she turned to Chris.

“Okay. Ready.”

He smiled, “After you.” 

Y/N led the way to the front door and grabbed her clutch from the table next to the door. She had just placed her hand on the knob when Chris spun her around so she was facing hm.

“What …”

Before she could finish her question, his mouth was on hers kissing her so deeply and thoroughly he took her breath.

“I’m sorry,” Chris mumble against her lips, “I should have done that a long time ago.”

Y/N smiled and kissed his lips, “it was worth the wait.”

He smiled, “we should go.”

She nodded and pulled the door closed. 

“May I ask why you have three locks?” 

Y/N laughed, “my dad insisted on it. I’m living alone and it gives him piece of mind I guess. I only lock two of them so if someone tries to unlock them, they are always relocking one of them.”

Chris nodded, “That makes sense. Just always be aware of your surroundings.”

“Is that Chris or Steve talking?” She teased as they headed down the stairs.

He laughed, “both.”

***

“This place is beautiful,” Y/N commented as she took in the restaurant’s decor.

“Jeremy recommended it. He said the food is really good.”

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” she asked while studying the menu.

“No. You can ask anything.”

“Are you talking about Jeremy Renner?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“What?” he asked.

“You’re okay with introducing me to your friends?” she gave him a shy smile.

“Well technically you already met one. You met Seb on our second date,” he explained with a smirk.

Y/N laughed, “good point.”

After they placed their orders, they talked about their days. Chris had received three new scripts to read and Y/N’s boss had given her four new book manuscripts to edit.

“Well we should enjoy our evening,” Y/N commented as they finished dinner, “It sounds like you and I will have a lot of reading to do in the very near future.”

Chris laughed, “Well maybe we can find a way to spend that reading time together.”

She blushed a light pink, “I think I like that idea.”

****

An hour later a greeter from the jazz club was leading the couple to their seats. Jeremy had reserved them a table near the stage.

“He said it was going to be a booth,” Chis informed Y/N, “Is that okay?”

“Of course. I’m certainly not going to make a fuss, especially on his big night.”

He smiled, “I just wanted to make sure. This will give us more privacy.”

She nodded her agreement, “then it’s perfect.”

Chris settled into the booth, “Is this your first time here?”

“Yes. You?”

“I’ve been here with Renner and a few of our other friends.”

Y/N nodded, “How do you think he’s doing back there? Does he get nervous?”

“No I think he’ll be okay. He’s been preparing for this for months.”

“Excuse me Chris?”

He looked up at the brunette standing next to the table.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Renner has asked that I bring you back stage. He’d like to speak with you.”

He looked at the woman confused, “Okay.”

Before sliding out of the booth, Chris looked at Y/N, “Will you be okay for a few minutes?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, “I won’t be long sweetheart.”

She smiled up at him and he stood to follow the woman to the backstage area.

**

“Chris!” Jeremy exclaimed when he saw his friend, “Thanks for coming back,”

“You all right man? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. All of a sudden I just got really nervous. This is kinda big you know? All these people. I just started freaking out a little bit.”

“Okay. That’s okay. You can do this. It’s all right that you’re nervous. You’re a great singer. Just go out there and give it your best shot. These people are here because they are your fans and they want to see you.”

Jeremy nodded, “You’re right. I can do this. Hell, I sing all the time.”

Chris laughed, “Yeah you do and you’re great.” 

”Thank you.”

***

“Is everything okay?” Y/N asked when he returned.

“He got a case of nerves and needed me to talk him down.”

She smiled, “You’re a good friend.”

Chris laughed and leaned in to kiss her, “I’m glad you came tonight.”

“I am too. Thank you for inviting me.”

He kissed her once more after the house lights went down. The piano began to play and Jeremy’s voice filled the club. He started with New York State of Mind and transitioned into Piano Man.

Y/N leaned into Chris, “He’s amazing!”

“Yeah he is,” he agreed quietly.

“Well if this avenging thing doesn’t work out he should be professional singer.”

Chris chuckled softly, “I’ll tell him you said that.”

She smiled and kissed him quickly. She sat back when he started Frank Sinatra’s New York, New York.

“Oh, I love this one.”

Jeremy continued his set with a few more songs from Sinatra, a few Louis Armstrong and finally Nat King Cole.

When he finished the final song, both Y/N and Chris stood up clapping and cheering.

When Jeremy saw Chris he laughed and waved, “Thanks everyone. I had a lot of fun tonight and I hope you did too. Thank you again.”

“Are you okay with staying a little longer?” Chris asked after the house lights came back up.

“Sure,” Y/N smiled and slid back into the booth.

He slid in behind her, “What did you think?”

“I thought it was amazing. Thank you for bring me. I really enjoyed it.”

“Good,” he smiled and kissed her.

“Hey now. Get a room you two.”

Chris sat back laughing, “Hey man.”

“Hey,” Jeremy grinned and gave his friend a quit hug, “How are you man?”

“I’m great,” he turned to Y/N to make introductions, “Sweetheart this is Jeremy. Renner this is Y/N/”

“Is this?”

Chris laughed, “Yes.”

Jeremy held his hand out, “It’s very nice to meet you Y/N.”

She smiled and shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you too. That was an amazing performance you gave.”

“Thank you,” he slid into the booth so he was sitting opposite Chris.

“Forgive me, what did you mean when you said is this?”

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you since you met.”

“Jeremy!”

“What? It’s the truth.”

Y/N blushed, “Well if you ask my co-worker Janet, she’d say the same thing.”

“You’ve told people about me?”

Jeremy looked at his friend when he heard what sounded like anger in his voice, “Chris.”

“She’s the only one I talk to. She knows I’ve been on a few dates with a guy named Chris but she doesn’t know last name or occupation. I would never tell anyone about you unless you said it was okay.”

Chris let out a breath and shook his head, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I reacted that way.”

“It’s okay,” Y/N smiled shyly.

He glanced at Jeremy before leaning into Y/N more, “Sweetheart I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really. I promise I haven’t said anything about who you are.”

“It’s okay. I trust you.”

****

After spending an hour or so with Jeremy at the club, the couple left for Y/N’s apartment.

When they arrived at her door Y/N looked up at Chris, “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course you can. That’s how we get to know each other.”

“True,” she took a deep breath, “I feel very comfortable with you and I don’t usually feel comfortable around a lot of people.”

“Why’s that?”

“I have um … social anxiety,” she looked down embarrassed.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head she was looking at him, “I have it too.”

She blushed again, “I may have read that somewhere.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled and became serious, “Thank you for telling me. I’ll try to do my best to not put you in situations that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” she leaned up to kiss him, “Do you want to come I come in for a little while? I have coffee if you’d like.”

Chris leaned down and kissed her gain, “Yea. I’d like that.”


End file.
